botsfandomcom-20200213-history
Season One/Ep 10: Alcatraz Wannabees
Alcatraz Wannabees is the tenth episode in Season One of Battle of the Sim-est. The challenge involved the contestants having to find their way out of a prison cell. In one team, a certain member accidentally ruined it for them, so was voted off. Summary The teams wake up to find themselves in jail cells. The task: To dig themselves out. Script Alcatraz Wannabees *'Matt':Welcome to another exciting episode of Battle of the Sim-est. The contestants last faced off in a hot-dog eating competition. Maria and Iggy were neck-in-neck until Maria finally threw up the challenge. Luis only ate one hot-dog, then gave up, resulting in his departure. What will I do to them this time? Well stay tuned for another episode of Battle of the Sim-est! *Vicious Campers wake up on the floor in a jail cell, with no memory of how they got there* *'Ian':Ugh...what happened? *rubbing his head* *'Rhonda':Wait! Where are we?! *the team looks around to see themselves trapped in a cell behind bars. The key on a table far from the cell* *'Jenny':Well this is great! Thanks Matt. *'Chaz':This must be the challenge then, like right? *'Sandra':Wow...he SO needs better ideas. *'Jimmy':Well it can't be all that bad. *'Maria':Let's hope so. *camera flashes to the Restless Ragers in a jail cell on the other side* *'Travis':How did we even get in here?! *'Ray':I don't know, but we better win it. *'Violet':Well what would Matt make us do in here? Dig our way out? *'Liberty':*giggles as Matt's voice booms over megaphones attatched to the walls* *'Matt':I hope you all had a good rest in there because today is the Prison Break-Out Challenge both teams are in opposite jail cells and you are trapped. You guys must find a way to get out and the team that makes it out first, gains invincibility for the night. *'Sandra':I hate him. *'Matt':I heard that! *'Sandra':Oh shut up! *throws a large rock from the floor at the megaphone, breaking it* *'Edwin':Umm...Sandra, we mights actually NEED that. *'Sandra':Oh whatever, we're amazing anyway. *'Maria':We should start digging then? *looks around for something to dig with* *'Sandra':*sit's down on a bed and leans back on the pillow* Ouch...these prison beds are super hard! *throws the pillow out of the cell as a shovel-head slides out, but is still on the other side* *'Jenny':Is that what I think it is...? *'Ian':No... *'Edwin':That's a shovel-head. *'Everyone':SANDRA! *'Sandra':Oh whatever! Just dig with your hands. *'Jimmy':Ugh... *camera flashes to the Restless Ragers as Iggy goes to lay down on the bed* *'Iggy':These beds suck man. *tosses the pillow on the floor as the team notices it makes a loud clang* *'Annie':What's that? *reaches in the pillow case and takes out the shovel-head* *'Violet':Oh my...we can do this guys. *'Liberty':Yes! *the Restless Ragers begin taking turns digging a whole in the wall of their cell while the Vicious Campers are seen digging with their hands through their own wall* *'Chaz':Sandra...you...suck. *'Sandra':Get over it and keep diggin. *time passes by as the Vicious Campers look up to see the Restless Ragers and Matt walking over to their cell* *'Annie':Hey guys. *'Rhonda':They beat us? *'Matt':Yep. You know the drill...think of somebody to send home. *camera flashes to the bonfire* *'Matt':If you do not recieve a palm tree tonight...then you are off the show. Edwin, Rhonda, Ian, Maria. Jenny, and Jimmy. You are all safe. *'Chaz':Oh wow... *'Sandra':I know that I am getting this palm tree. *'Chaz':C'mon... *'Matt':The final palm tree goes to...Chaz. *'Sandra':WHAT?! No no no no! You guys need me! You're going to regret this. *begins walking away* *'Jenny':Bye Sandra! *a rock flies bye her head, full speed* Oh. *'Matt':Well how'd you like this episode. Well to catch all the drama, check in next time for Battle...of...the...Sim-est! Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes